1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform accessory for use with ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to have platforms as appendages to conventional ladders to provide more standing area comfort to the user. Generally they comprise a flat deck mounted above a lower rung and suspended from the next higher adjacent rung. Various ladder-attached platforms (used to increase the standing area) disclosed in the prior art have poor stability characteristics. Many devices are mounted so that the platforms are not level when the angle of inclination of the ladder is changed, or such adjustment requires extra time and effort. Some prior art platforms are difficult to maneuver and move from one set of rungs to another. Further, some devices have such poor stability characteristics that the weight of the ladder user causes the platform to tilt, or to rock. This results not only in discomfort and fatigue to the user, but it is a potential for serious accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,187 to Van Patten discloses a ladder platform for conventional ladders comprising a flat platform positioned on the lower rung of the ladder and connected to a higher portion of the ladder by a pair of resilient bracket arms which are inserted into the interior portions of the hollow rungs. In cases where the ladder does not have the necessary hollow rungs, holes must be drilled in the side rail to accommodate the resilient bracket arms. Another drawback with this patented device is that a tool or other instrument may accidently dislodge the resilient bracket arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,030 to Lincourt relates to a safety platform for a ladder comprising a platform, a pair of straps which are connected at opposite sides of the platform and have hook members which are suspended from an upper rung. The device includes a spreader to structurally strengthen the support platform. From a safety standpoint the patented support platform does not have securing means nor is it collapsible for easy storage and transport.
Therefore, there exists a need for a ladder platform accessory that is safe, stable, easy, to handle, can be collapsed into a compact form and readily adjustable to provide improved comfort to the user.